List of Schindler elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a guide to the elevator fixtures found in Schindler elevators in North America. For the fixtures found in worldwide, please refer to Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide 1988 to 1989 RT fixtures When Schindler bought out Westinghouse's elevator division in 1988, it carried the production of Westinghouse's RT buttons over to their part division, Epco. RT was the Westinghouse's/Schindler's answer to Dover's Traditional fixtures. RT is very rarely used in newer installations, although some Schindler Vandal Resistant COPs still use RT for fire service and this fixtures is a options for some of the elevators working with Miconic 10 in North America. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.47.34_PM.png|Westinghouse/Schindler RT buttons. 1989 to 1998 MT fixtures Schindler MT fixtures were first made by Westinghouse in 1989 as their competitor to Dover Impulse, Otis Series 1, and Montgomery Vector (and later Montgomery KONE Series 220). These fixtures typically use triangular, round, or square lens lanterns, along with a rectangular button with a square braille plate, white square button, and illuminating red rectangular light above the button. It can mount with M-Line fixtures which have few installations in the United States. These fixtures are another type of the fixtures made by Epco and provided by Schindler. Nowadays, Schindler MT fixtures still provided on the low-rise 500A elevators and special order. SchindlerMT1.png|Another MT buttons. Schindler_MT_indicator.jpg|Typical MT floor indicator (improved version). MTindicatorSchindler.jpg|Another MT floor indicator (improved version) used in a Schindler PORT elevator. Schindler MT indicator FL.jpg|MT indicator (improved version) in Bank of America Fort Lauderdale, FL. South-parking-piedmont-hospital.jpg Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.54.53_PM.png|Schindler MT w/ Vandal Resistant panel. ykttyryti.jpg|Schindler MT Call Station: Macy's San Francisco CA Fort Wayne, IN Schindler Hydraulic Elevator in Macy's in Glenbrook Square Mall|Fort Wayne, IN: Schindler Hydraulic Elevator in Macy's in Glenbrook Square Mall. MT Vandal Resistant These are very similar to the HT vandal resistant, but the lamp in the button is green, white or yellow. Not much is not know about MT Vandal Resistant because they are not as common as Schindler's other fixtures. MT 1.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant button with white lamp. MT.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant buttons with green lamp. MT 3.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant with white lamp. MT 4.JPG|Schindler MT Vandal Resistant up/down hall lanterns. 1998 to present HT fixtures The HT fixtures started in 1998 and was firstly made by Schindler and used in the Schindler 321A elevators. HT fixtures are applied on the Schindler 330A, 400A/400AE and 500A and modernization elevators. It has many different variations: Standard HT The standard version of the HT fixtures are the basic fixtures used in the 330A (hydraulic) and 500A models. Standard HT buttons look like white, rounded rectangular buttons, that bulge out and have an indentation in the center to make the button easier to press. The braille is black with white lettering. HT.jpg|Schindler HT lantern Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 2.51.51 PM.png|Schindler HT floor indicator Screen Shot 2013-02-15 at 2.51.32 PM.png|Schindler HT panel Schaumburg, IL Schindler Hydraulic Elevators in Whole Foods Market|Schaumburg, IL Schindler Hydraulic Elevators in Whole Foods Market Premium HT HT comes in a premium variety that replaces the black Lexan plastic with stainless steel. Vandal-resistant HT Buttons are stainless steel, with a white dot in the center the aluminates when pressed. They are very similar to the Schindler MT Vandal Resistant. Phone button locations vary between the 300A (between fire service and the floor buttons) and 330A/400A/400AE/500A models (in the same area as the door controls and alarm). Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.55.59_PM.png|Schindler HT Vandal Resistant. Screen_Shot_2013-02-15_at_2.56.21_PM.png|Schindler HT Vandal Resistant floor indicator. CIMG6350.JPG|Another Schindler HT Vandal Resistant buttons. CIMG6358.JPG|HT vandal resistant call buttons. CIMG6355.JPG|HT vandal resistant hall lanterns. Low Pitched Chimes HT fixtures originally used chimes that were lower pitched than the ones they use now. These chimes were discontinued because they do not comply with ADA regulations, and because of that, they are now very rare. TXPress Schindler TXPress fixtures usually found on the elevators which have been modernized. This fixture is made by Epco and provided by Schindler. Z-Line :Further Information: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (Z-Line sections) Z-Line are hall keypads used in the Miconic 10 destination dispatch elevators. In the earlier version of the American Miconic 10, the keypads have black square buttons and simple red LED dot-matrix car indicator above the keypad buttons. Later version have large panel, white buttons, and LCD car indicator display with grey dot-matrix. Newer Miconic 10 elevators in the United States are using the standard boxless Z-Line keypads which are also used outside the United States. Z-Line keypads were discontinued in 2012 when the PORT elevators were introduced. Miconic 10 panel USA.jpg|American version of Z-Line keypad panel. Miconic 10 keypad US (1).jpg|Older American Miconic 10 keypad panel with black buttons and red LED dot-matrix car indicator. Miconic 10 keypad US (2).jpg FI GL 100 Line :Further Information: Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (FI GL 100 Line sections) These fixtures are used in the American 3300 MRL elevators. The American FI GL 100 Line fixtures have white square buttons which lights up in red and square metal call buttons with a circle tactile and a small red lamp on the top-left. Floor indicators are red LED digital segments, the exterior floor and lantern indicator is normally installed on the door jamb. There are no touch-sensitive buttons as they are non-ADA compliant. Schindler 3300 Elevator @ Macy's Southridge Mall Greendale WI Schindler 3300 buttons US.jpg|American FI GL 100 Line car station buttons. Schaumburg, IL Schindler 3300 Traction Elevator to X-Sport Fitness|Schaumburg, IL: Schindler 3300 Traction Elevator to X-Sport Fitness. AWESOME Schindler 3300 MRL Traction Elevator @ Falls Church Shopping Center|Schindler 3300 MRL Traction Elevator (Falls Church, VA) Epco :Further information: Epco Fixtures Guide Epco is Schindler's fixture division. Epco is just like any other third party elevator company like Innovation, GAL, ect. Epco also makes some fixtures that are only used on Schindler elevators and made just for Schindler elevators, however, the fixtures made for Schindler elevators are not in Epco catalogs because Epco is part of Schindler, if Epco were not part of Schindler those fixtures would most likely be in the catalog even if they are just ment for Schindler because Epco would be a seprate company, but Epco is not a seprate company. Epco was bought out by Westinghouse in the mid 1980s. After Schindler bought Westinghouse, Epco continued to make MT and RT fixtures for Schindler but Epco also contiued to make Westinghouse AE too but Epco's Westinghouse AE was not specifically just for Schindler, Epco made the Westinghouse AE fixtures for any elevator installs. Westinghouse AE was renamed Circleline and joined the Epco fixture line that could be used on any elevator instead of joinning Epco's fixture lines that were made for Schindler. Epco still made MT and RT just like AE (Circleline) but MT and RT were made by Epco for Schindler just like how Epco made AE, MT and RT for Westinghouse in the 1980s. Adams is also a division of Schindler and mainly reselles Epco products. Epco_door_control_buttons.jpg|Epco buttons used on Schindler Miconic 10 elevator. See also *Schindler Elevator Fixtures Guide (for fixtures found outside the United States) *Westinghouse Elevator Fixtures *Haughton Elevator Fixtures Guide *Epco Fixtures Guide Category:Elevator fixtures guide